The Magician
by arty60
Summary: A magician pays Victoria attention, and Diego questions his intentions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The audience watched the magician mesmerized by his latest illusion. The Frenchman smiled as he performed the feats of magic for them. Los Angeles was only one stop on the way to fame and fortune...Senor Foucard held the golden object and pulled it apart. The audience murmured as the object burst into flames. The audience continued to clap as the tall well-dressed man held the flaming gold halves up into the air and smiled as he stood on the tavern stage.

"Bravo, Señor! Bravo," Sergeant Mendoza clapped while Victoria Escalante looked on skeptically.

"You really don't believe in all of this, Sergeant?"

"The man is a genius, Senorita Victoria! A real artist! You know how much I loved the circus. The clowns...the magic. All of it!"

"It is just one of his tricks, Mendoza! Don't you see that?" The taverness continued to watch as the magician performed another feat.

The audience watched as Foucard placed the halves on a table behind him. The man obviously a magician, faced the crowd and held up a vial of clear water. "Water. Our earth is half submerged by it."

Diego and Don Alejandro watched with interest as he performed the trick. "Actually, seventy percent of the earth is under the surface of the water," the de la Vega heir whispered to his father.

Foucard glared at Diego for his remarks although they were very accurate. "But this water is unlike any you will ever see….A dead bird, found just today by Sergeant Mendoza and myself," the magician placed the limp, white bird on the table, "For those who believe that death is everlasting, you are about to be proven wrong. Perhaps the beautiful lady could lend her graceful hand to my effort?"

Victoria took the gentleman's proffered hand and followed him to the stage as Diego, Don Alejandro, and everyone else clapped loudly. "Now, if you would so kindly, Señorita, pour some water from the vial onto the bird." The tavern owner sprinkled some of it on the bird's face. To the astonishment of the crowd, the bird started to move. The magician poked at it as it started flapping its wings and chirping. Foucard lifted the bird into the air. The bird quickly while perched itself on the magician's finger. The crowd cheered its approval as the magician smiled at his assistant. "Thank you, Señorita," he said as he lifted her hand to his lips…

"Really quite spectacular," Don Alejandro whispered to his son.

"He must have switched birds somehow. There must be some explanation, Father."

"Nonsense, son. His hands never touched it, Diego."

"Do we still have an unbeliever," Foucard said as he approached the young caballero and his father.

"Everything can be explained scientifically, of course," Diego stated, "I don't believe the bird was actually dead. Perhaps, it had too much wine or it was merely unconscious, perhaps."

"O ye of little faith. Do you doubt my abilities?"

"I believe there is a scientific explanation for it...I am not a believer in the art of illusion, Senor," the taller man said apologetically.

"Señor Skeptical, perhaps you would like to help me in my next trick," the magician challenged, "as part of your research, of course. This way, _por favor_."

A reluctant Diego got to his feet and joined the magician on stage as Victoria clapped and smiled at Diego. The caballero gave a little bow once he walked onto the stage. The magician lifted the blade back up the small paneled guillotine. "Put your hand through there." Diego stuck his left hand into the hole. The magician placed a carrot into a smaller hole to the right of Diego's hand.

Victoria looked on worriedly as does Don Alejandro and the rest of the audience. The magician pushed down the blade and the carrot is cut in two but Diego's hand is not severed. Mendoza and Don Alejandro sighed with relief as Victoria looked on impressed. The magician removed the front of the panel to reveal that the blade is intact and should have cut off Diego's hand as people clap and cheer…

"So what is the secret of the magician this time, Señor Skeptical?"

"Two different blades?"

"I must say, you are quite impressive. Almost as impressive as this fine timepiece." Foucard pulled a pocket watch out of his jacket as Diego patted his waistband and realized the watch must be his. "I believe this belongs to you. Thank you, Señor."

Diego bowed to the magician then to the crowd before he walked off the stage and returned to his seat. _I will concede the second trick but the first one...that I do not believe..._

"Now if you could please donate whatever you can before I must disappear from your pueblo," the magician handed a brown top hat to Mendoza who makes a big show of placing a coin in the hat. The magician walked past Mendoza and over to Victoria. "Your assistance was appreciated, Señorita as well as your beauty."

Diego looked on with interest and a touch of jealousy as Foucard lifted Victoria's hand to his lips once more…

The magician showed the audience his empty hands and then produced a bouquet of cloth flowers…"A beautiful bouquet for a beautiful lady," he smiled as he presented the smiling senorita with the bouquet. Victoria was charmed by the simple gesture it seemed.

"Gracias, Senor," she smiled, "The flowers are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Foucard replied as a jealous Diego watched with interest. _There is no reason for me to be jealous..._ _Is there?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don Alejandro and Diego rode toward the hacienda in silence. The tall caballero frowned as he thought about Victoria's response to Foucard…He had noticed her smile as he kissed her hand not once but twice. Victoria was normally a good judge of character not easily swayed. _What was it about the man?_ For some reason, he did not trust the man…there was something about him.

"Diego? Diego? You barely said a word all night. Is something wrong, son?"

"I was just thinking….about the magician and his 'tricks'."

"You didn't seem impressed by Senor Foucard or his so called tricks," Don Alejandro surmised, " perhaps, it's the scientist in you."

"I was just wondering how he did it, Father…without substituting a live bird. There was to be some way to figure this out."

"I am sure that your scientific mind will work it out somehow. There is a logical reason for almost anything, I suppose. but it seems to be more than that, son. Victoria was charmed by the man and he was enchanted with her. Don't you think so, Diego?"

"Victoria is a beautiful woman, Father but Senor Foucard seemed a little too friendly, if you ask me…"

"It's not the magic trick. It's Victoria… the way Victoria responded to him. You were watching them all night, Diego."

"Really, Father… I don't trust Foucard…something about him rubs me the wrong way…I can't put my finger on it…"

"I know you, son. You are usually a bit more open-minded. I never seen you react like this... Admit it, Diego. You are jealous."

"Father, you're not concerned about Victoria and this man? We hardly know anything about him. He could be a common criminal for all we know," he protested, "Victoria is my friend. I don't want to see her hurt by that amateur magician. I thought that you of all people would understand."

"Victoria is like a daughter to me. She has a good head on her shoulders. I trust her judgment," Don Alejandro teased, "you care for Victoria and not just as a brother."

"Of course, I care, Father. I have a right to be concerned about Victoria. She is my best friend."

"This is more than friendship and concern, son. Don't think that I don't notice that you frequent the tavern every day and don't say that it is just for the cooking not when we have the finest cook in the territory. You spend hours there when you are not at The Guardian or at the mission...You go to the tavern to see Victoria. Don't you?"

"Alright, Father…I enjoy going to the tavern... and yes, I go to the tavern to see Victoria. I like talking to her...I like being with her...Does that make you happy?"

"Very happy, son…I think that you are jealous of Senor Foucard spending time with Victoria," Alejandro said as he held up his hand, "It is written all over your face. I always found it strange that you are not interested in any of the caballero's daughters yet you find time to spend at the tavern. If you care for the woman and not just as a friend tell her…What have you go to lose?"

"Victoria loves Zorro. Why would I go after someone whose heart belongs to someone else? I cannot believe that you would suggest such a thing, Father."

"You are a de la Vega, my son. If you made the effort then you could win her heart."

"Father...Father," Diego ran his hand through his dark hair, "you don't understand."

"I understand more than you give me credit for. I...I will drop the matter...for now."

ZZZ

Victoria cleared away the last of the dishes. _Now where is that wine I am looking for,_ she wondered. _There it is_...The petite senorita reached for the wine bottle from the rack as Foucard's hand reached over the top of it. The taverness looked at the magician warily as they both held the bottle.

"Magnificent vintage. Smooth texture, rich in character. Such timeless beauty," he smiled.

"I get the impression that you are not just talking about the wine, Senor Foucard," the taverness replied uneasily.

"Forgive me, your hands, they are so delicate, so fine. They are the hands of a magician's assistant."

"I'm sure a magician's assistant must have qualifications other than 'fine' hands, Senor."

"That is true but there is only one other. Imagination."

The taverness sighed as Foucard held up his handkerchief then whipped it away to reveal a single red rose.

"It's lovely. Thank you," Victoria smiled.

"A woman as beautiful as you should not be stacking bottles. You deserve better."

"I am no stranger to hard work...I like managing the tavern. It belonged to my parents. Los Angeles is my home. I am happy here."

"I was content until I saw the world. I never knew there was such beauty…amazing cities…fascinating people…a new adventure each day."

"I'm sure there's much to see," Victoria replied sadly.

"There is a world outside this fair pueblo. I hope you get to see it someday . Good night, Senorita," he said as he bowed and went upstairs to his room…

ZZZ

Felipe walked into the secret cave where the birdcage rested on Diego's desk. Diego continued to read his book while his ward looked worriedly into the cage at the brown speckled bird lying inside. The deaf mute patted Diego on the shoulder anxiously...

"Oh it's all right. She's not hurt, it's only an experiment. All night, I've wondered how Foucard could bring a dead bird back to life, without substituting a live one. For example, if I said to there were gold coins pouring out of your ears, you wouldn't believe me?"

Felipe shook his head as Diego reached out and pulled a gold coin from behind Felipe's ear. "You see, it's an illusion. And like all illusions, preparation is the key. Now this morning, I trapped this bird and fed her a few drops of wine. As you can see, she's fallen so deeply asleep she could easily be mistaken for dead. I propose Foucard's bird was simply drunk and the water revived her."

The young man watched his mentor pour several drops of water onto the bird's head. The bird remained motionless. Diego poured more water onto the bird and still nothing happened. Felipe looked over at Diego questioningly. "I must have feed her too much wine. How could Foucard know exactly how much to use so the bird would sleep until the proper moment? Don't worry, Felipe…I will figure it out…It has been a long night…we can solve this mystery in the morning."

ZZZ

Diego awoke the next morning eager to get to the tavern. The experiment with the bird would have to wait. He had more important matters to attend to namely checking up on Victoria and Foucard. He trusted Victoria but the magician was another matter. Something about him just did not sit right with the tall caballero…his manner, his expressions were off somehow. _He is up to something_ , Diego thought, _I just don't know what…Felipe and I will keep our eyes and our ears open…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Felipe and Diego walked into the tavern expecting to see Victoria. The tavern was filled with the usual clientele. The two men sat at their customary table and waited for Victoria to greet them. She was usually there to take his breakfast order if she was not busy in the kitchen. _I wonder where she is,_ he thought. "Good morning, Pilar. Have you seen Victoria this morning," Diego asked politely.

"Good morning, Don Diego," Pilar stated as she smiled at the handsome caballero, "Victoria has already gone to the market to pick up a few items. I am sure that she will be back shortly. Will you and Felipe have your usual orders?"

"That will be fine, Pilar. Gracias." The tall caballero frowned as he heard the sound of laughter minutes later...

"Let me get that for you, Senorita Escalante," Foucard smiled as he opened the tavern door for innkeeper.

"Gracias, Senor Foucard...Diego, Felipe...I did not see you there."

 _Obviously,_ the caballero thought snidely. "Can Felipe and I assist you, Victoria?"

"Thank you, Diego but..."

"A lovely lady such as yourself should not be lifting such items. I can handle it from here, Don Diego," the magician volunteered gallantly.

"Of course, I am at your service if you need any help, Victoria."

"Thank you, Diego but I have everything under control."

ZZZ

Felipe watched as his mentor moved the food around his plate. The older man had been unusually quiet since Victoria and the magician had returned from their shopping expedition. 'Diego,' the young man signed, 'You need to eat. Is something wrong? You have barely said a word.'

"I am fine, Felipe. I seem to have lost my appetite," the caballero pushed his plate away and glanced toward the kitchen.

'Does it have something to do with Victoria and the magician? You don't seem to like him very much..'

"He has been seeing a lot of Victoria since he came to Los Angeles. He is quite taken with her. I can understand that but what does she see in him, Felipe. Do you think that I am being paranoid, Felipe?"

"Everyone in Los Angeles knows that her heart belongs to Zorro. She does not love Senor Foucard.'

"I know, Felipe but I am afraid...afraid that she might get tired of waiting for Zorro and..."

'And turn to someone else...Why don't you court her as yourself?"

"Are you and my father on...on the same wavelength, Felipe," Diego asked as he looked at his ward.

'You have a better chance than Senor Foucard...at least you and Victoria are friends.'

"She doesn't know that I exist...I would be making a fool of myself..."

"Can I get you anything else, Diego," Victoria interrupted, "Are you alright, Diego? You barely touched your food..."

"I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was," he lied.

"If you come back for lunch...then I will fix one of your favorite meals. I have to take care of my best friend."

"Gracias, Victoria...I will do just that. Felipe and I must be going." The tall caballero and his ward headed towards the door... _Friends...that is all we will ever be..._

 _ZZZ_

The majority of the tavern's customers had long since left...Victoria laughed as the magician told another story about his adventures abroad. It all seemed so exciting so unlike her usual day to day existence. She enjoyed working in the tavern. It was her livelihood, her inheritance from her parents but she longed for more….more excitement…more adventure…something was missing…

Foucard smiled at the expression on the young woman's face. She was truly a beautiful woman but she possessed something more…an intelligence …a joy for living that was wasted in this small, insignificant pueblo. She deserved the finer things in life… _The men in this little backwater must be fools to overlook such a treasure,_ he thought. "That was a delicious meal, Senorita Escalante…Your cuisine rivals the finest in Europe…I cannot think of a better way to spend an evening…a wonderful meal and charming company, of course. Senorita, I hope that you enjoyed the show tonight."

"Gracias, it was fascinating to see all the tricks…the reaction to the crowd. I think that you made a believer of most of them except for Don Diego, of course."

"The tall caballero….Don Diego…There is always one skeptic in the crowd…one nonbeliever. It is part of the job. This Don Diego seems to be an educated man….a man of science, perhaps."

"Si, Diego was educated at Madrid University. He is always performing experiments of some kind…always looking for something that can be explained scientifically."

"You call him Diego, Senorita…"

"We have been friends since we were children. It is perfectly natural that I call him that. The de la Vegas have never been all that concerned with position or social status. They judge a person for who he is not his money or position in the community…"

"In my travels, such men would look down on the lower classes. It is good to see that some men of honor do exist…"

"I have never known two finer men than Don Alejandro and Diego…no men are more respected in this territory than the de la Vegas, Senor."

"It seems as though it has only been minutes since we began talking but we have been talking for hours. Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me again some time…I would very much enjoy the pleasure of your company…"

"I suppose that Pilar can fill it for me one evening. I would like that very such, Senor."

"Until then, dear lady," he stated as he rose from the table, "Goodnight, Senorita."

"Would it be too forward of me to call you by your given name? Do I ask too much of you?"

"You may call me, Victoria."

"A lovely name for a lovely woman…My name is Henri…Senorita Victoria," he stated.

"Good night, Senor…Henri," Victoria replied as he proceeded up the stairs, "What a charming man."

ZZZ

Victoria hummed as she walked through the tavern. She could not remember when she had a more delightful evening, Henri was a charming and well-traveled man and certainly handsome as well…"Victoria, Victoria…" The innkeeper started as Don Alejandro touched her on the shoulder…

"You seem as though you were a million miles away," the old don stated.

"I apologize Don Alejandro…Diego. Let me show the two of you to your table," the taverness smiled as she saw Henri coming down the stairs, "Right this way, _por favor_."

 _I suppose I know where her mind was,_ the tall caballero thought to himself.

"We will have the usual, Victoria," Diego's father looked at his frowning son, "Won't we, Diego?"

"That will be fine, Father," he said absentmindedly, "We don't want to keep Victoria from her other customers…" _Especially, Senor Foucard…_ The taller man watched as the magician and Victoria exchanged smiles before she returned to the kitchen…

ZZZ

"Well, they certainly seem to be getting along well, son," Alejandro said as he took another bite of his eggs.

"Who, Father," Diego said as he stabbed his own eggs, "I can't imagine who you are talking about…"

"You have been staring at them for the last five minutes, my boy…Senor Foucard and Victoria…You don't like the man. Do you, Diego?"

"I am not particularly fond of him but there is something about him that I don't trust, Father."

"He seems perfectly fine, son or is it the fact that Victoria seems to be taken with him…You two have always been close, Diego."

"Victoria is generally a good judge of character. I don't know what she sees in him…I suppose he is handsome…in a continental way, " he admitted grudgingly, "the way he smiled at her…the way he kissed her hand…"

"The way he swept her off her feet…You should try it sometime, Diego," Alejandro teased.

"I do know how to treat a lady, Father. Victoria has no interest in me other than friendship."

"How do you know that? Have you ever talked to her? You are just as charming…just as handsome, my son. Who knows what may happen?"

"I will, Father….When the time is right. For the time being, we need to keep our eyes on Foucard…The man is trouble…I can feel it in my bones…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following morning, Jaime Mendoza pushed his plate away as he finished the last of his breakfast. Diego walked into the tavern just as the good sergeant pulled off his napkin to wipe his face. "Buenos Dias, Sergeant. Eating rather heartily, I see."

"Good morning, Don Diego...Oh, to settle the nerves," the sergeant leaned forward, beckoning Diego to sit down, "A shipment of gold bullions is arriving tonight. I have to guard it."

"That doesn't seem so difficult," the tall caballero replied as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Last week, a shipment was robbed near San Francisco. The driver was attacked by a giant fireball. The robbers got away with the entire shipment."

"Fireball? That's interesting. I've never seen one."

"I know how to fight banditos. I know nothing about fireballs, Don Diego."

"Except it's a mistake to catch one with your bare hands," Foucard replied as he joined the two men, "So how are the men doing, Sergeant?"

"Oh fine, Señor Foucard. Thank you for your help."

"You were in the military, Monsieur," the tall caballero wondered. _What does he know about guarding a shipment of gold?_

"No, no. I was not in the military. I am just a scholar. Sergeant Mendoza explained his tactics for defending the shipment. I merely shared Napoleon's strategy of protective formations."

Diego stared in amazement as an old woman came up and kissed Foucard's left hand and left.

"She hurt her back, Don Diego. I manipulated her spine to relieve the pressure."

"And Señor Mortate with his neck, "Mendoza replied, "You should stay with us a bit longer."

"I wish I could. I will be leaving in few days, unfortunately. Los Angeles is one of the lovelier pueblos I've ever seen. I have enjoyed my visit here."

 _I bet you have...I am sure that it holds many attractions for you,_ Diego thought, _including one beautiful innkeeper._

"Don Diego, your father mentioned that you are a man of science. There is science in magic and magic in science. Perhaps before I leave, we could sit down and share secrets. Now if you will excuse me, I have travel plans to attend to. Señorita Escalante, could you please bring me dinner tonight in my room at nine," Foucard requested as the innkeeper walked by.

"Si, Señor Foucard." Victoria smiled as he lifted her hand to his lips again. The Frenchman walked past Diego and out of the tavern. "There's something about him."

"Ah, si. He is a likable fellow." Mendoza smiled and nodded at Diego.

 _Foucard is up to something,_ the tall caballero thought, _and I will figure out just what it is…._

ZZZ

Later that night, Victoria climbed the stairs carrying a napkin covered tray. She stopped at the first door at the top of the stairs and knocked three times. "Señor Foucard? Señor Foucard?" Hearing no answer, the innkeeper pushed the door open with her arm and stepped inside. The body in the bed wiggled as another loud snore erupted from the sleeping man. "It's nine o'clock. I'll leave your dinner here. Good night, Señor."

ZZZ

Mendoza and three other lancers on horseback waited in the middle of a road in the middle of nowhere. "There is nothing to fear, men. Fireballs don't appear out of thin air." The portly sergeant noticed the wagon drawn by two white horses and driven by soldiers. "Ah, the shipment. Vamos."

The men and the horses panicked as a fireball suddenly shot out of thin air toward the wagon. Mendoza struggled to keep his horse under control while the frightened lancers rode off. "Wait! The shipment!"

Another fireball came straight at Mendoza who dodged to his left to avoid being hit by it. The explosion panicked his horse even more. A third fireball impacted even closer to him. The frightened man rode away leaving the wagon unguarded except for the driver.

A short distance away, Zorro and Toronado watched as someone knocked out the driver then grabbed two white bags from the wagon. Zorro rode up, his saber drawn as the robber rode away. Zorro saw a black object on the ground near the wagon and dismounts. He bent down, picked it up, looked at it, and then tucked it into his waistband. The masked man and his trusted horse went after the robber. After catching up to the robber, he calmly slashed a 'Z' into the back to the robber's coat. The robber disappeared as Zorro spun Toronado around and returned way he came. _I think I know just who this robber is…_

ZZZ

Zorro climbed across rooftops in the pueblo, walked across an archway and over to the tavern. The masked man opened a window to the suspect's room. Inside, he saw Foucard's reflection in a mirror as the man slept in his bed. Zorro moved away from the window. _I did not expect him to be in his room…I was so certain that Foucard was the robber...how did he pull this off?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Diego poured a white powder into a small white bowl. Felipe stuck his index finger into the bowl and then put his finger in his mouth. He made a face as Diego laughed. "Pyrositicsulfate. A volatile substance with many different applications. When mixed with water. It produces a powerful stimulate that exhilarates the nervous system. Watch."

The younger man watched as his mentor sprinkled the powder on to the unconscious brown-speckled bird. Diego poured water onto the bird. "It's not moving,' Felipe signed.

"Be patient. Wait," the caballero poured more water on it and the bird hopped up and started chirping. "Ah, voila! Now, when Pyrositicsulfate is mixed with alcohol. The effects are dramatically different. Watch." Diego walked around the end of the laboratory table to where another container sat behind a piece of glass. Felipe continued to watch as Diego scooped out some of the powder from the little white bowl and placed it in the container behind the glass….

"Pyrositicsulfate….Alcohol…mixed together would create an explosion…like so." Diego chuckled at Felipe's wide-eyed expression as the mixture produced a loud, fiery explosion. "The more powder and alcohol, the greater the flame. Or fireball. So it seems two mysteries are solved in one. It was Foucard on the road last night. Now, we just have to prove it."

ZZZ

Diego waked quietly to the top of the stairs. The tavern was basically empty as most of the guests were taking a siesta. The tall man took out his lock-picking tool and began to pick the lock on Foucard's door. Diego slid his lock-picking tool up his sleeve as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs...

"Diego, if you're looking for Señor Foucard, he's not in his room," Victoria said as she climbed up the stairs carrying an armful of linens.

 _I wonder how she knows that,_ he thought. "I just wanted to discuss a scientific matter with him last night but he never arrived …Did you happen to see him last night, Victoria?"

"As a matter of fact, Henri and I took a walk together in the moonlight."

"Henri…you two are getting awfully close, Victoria. You are spending a lot of time with him."

"I don't think that's any of your concern, Diego. Why do you care about who I was with last night?"

"You just met the man and already you're taking 'romantic" walks with him in the moonlight," he said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "I am concerned just like any friend would be. You hardly know anything about him, Victoria."

"Henri is a gentleman, Diego. He would never take advantage of me," Victoria countered, "I am surprised that you would think such a thing, Diego de la Vega."

"I appreciate your concern but I am a grown woman…I can take care of myself."

"He has traveled the world, Victoria. What would a man like him being doing in Los Angeles?"

"Do you think that he is too sophisticated for me, Diego? That I cannot cope with that sort of man! That I am too naïve to deal with a man like him," she said angrily.

"I did not say anything of the kind! I never said that you could not handle yourself…you are the most beautiful woman in the pueblo. You always have been."

"You flatter me, Diego," she smiled.

"It is the truth, Victoria...Half the boys in this pueblo were in love with you when I left for Spain. The man would be a fool not to be attracted to you."

"But you don't trust me…Do you, Diego? I may not have been to Madid University but I do know people…The man will be gone in a few days...just to put your mind at ease. Why do you care so much, Diego? Why does my seeing Henri upset you so much?"

"You have always been important to me, Victoria. I don't want to see you hurt by some man...that doesn't," he hesitated as he touched her cheek.

"That doesn't what, Diego."

"A man that doesn't deserve you...who doesn't care for you like I do," the tall caballero brushed Victoria's lips gently with his own..."Good night, Victoria."

"Good night, Diego," she whispered softly.

ZZZ

Victoria swept the floors briskly determined to get the images out of her mind..

"Slow down, Victoria. What is wrong? You are sweeping that floor like there is no tomorrow."

"I am sorry, Pilar. I…I have a lot on my mind..."

"What has happened to upset you, Victoria? Sit down…Take a break for a minute."

"Diego and I had a fight about Henri."

"Henri…you mean Senor Foucard. I did not know that the two of you were on a first name basis."

"You sound like Diego, Pilar. He thinks that Henri is untrustworthy."

"The two of you have a history with each other. You have only known Senor Foucard for a few days, Victoria. Diego may have reason to be concerned."

"Really, Pilar. I am a grown woman. I would never let Henri or any other man take advantage of me. Diego is being ridiculous. I cannot imagine what is wrong with him. He has never acted like this before, Pilar. It almost sounds like he is jealous of Henri…."

'I think that he is jealous, Victoria," Pilar surmised.

"Diego? Diego de la Vega…jealous of me and Henri. Pilar, you cannot be serious. Diego thinks of me as a sister. He is looking out for a friend…Nothing more…You don't believe that he could have feelings for me?"

"Are you sure about that, Victoria? Why would that be so impossible, Victoria? I seem to remember a young man and a young woman who were close …I distinctly recall that you had a crush on a certain tall handsome caballero before he left for Spain."

"That was years ago, Pilar. We are different people now. I think of Diego as a brother and he thinks of me as a sister."

"I have seen the way he looks at you sometimes. I don't think that is the case. why would a wealthy,attractive man like Diego still be single?"

"Diego wants to marry for love, Pilar. I know that." _You are the most beautiful woman in the pueblo. Half the boys in this pueblo were in love with you when I left for Spain._

"Did something happen last night, Victoria? between you and Don Diego?"

"Nothing...nothing happened, Pilar," the innkeeper lied as she attempted to pick up the broom again.

"Something did happen. I know you, Victoria Escalante...Something...between you and Diego."

"He...he kissed me, Pilar...It was all so...so unexpected."

"Judging by the look on your face...You did enjoy it, Victoria."

"I admit it, Pilar. I did enjoy it! I..I care about Zorro!"

"Zorro is a mysterious and dashing...You need someone she can depend on. You and Zorro have shared a few stolen moments not enough to build a life on. Do you love the man or what he represents?"

"I don't know what to do...My life has become so complicated...there's Zorro...there's Henri and now Diego."

Pilar placed a supportive arm around Victoria's shoulders. _A lot of women would like to have your problem,_ the woman thought, _May the best man win..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Diego sat in the library thoughtfully sipping a glass of wine. It felt good to sit down and relax after the evening he had. After keeping such a tight rein on his emotions, he had finally allowed a little bit of the mask to slip. He had not planned on showing Victoria how he felt but it had happened. _You are the most beautiful woman in the pueblo._ _You have always been important to me, Victoria. I don't want to see you hurt by some man...that doesn't deserve you...who doesn't care for you like I do._ His eyes closed as he remembered the exquisite feel of her lips on his... _What have I done?_

"Ah, there you are son...I was looking for you," Don Alejandro said as he walked into the room, "Is something wrong, Diego?"

"Why would you think something is wrong, Father," the younger man said as he took another sip of wine...

"I know you, son... I thought that you had lost your taste for wine, Diego. Did something happen that I should know about?"

"Victoria...Victoria and I had an argument...about Foucard."

"Son, you didn't. What did you say to her? Did you do something to upset her," the old don said as he paced the floor.

"I told her that I don't trust the man and...I let my jealousy get the best of me. Father, she barely knows the man...I only did what a concerned friend would do..."

"Why am I beginning to think that there was more to it than that? what could have happened to upset her...and to upset you? Did you by any chance tell that young woman how you feel about her?"

"I did more than that, Father...I don't know what came over me...I kissed her," he admitted.

"You kissed her, Diego," the old don smiled, "Did she enjoy it, son? You enjoyed it and judging by the smile on your face, Victoria did as well. You are making progress..."

"Don't be too happy yet, Father. There is still the matter of Henri Foucard..."

"And Zorro...I know that they have flirted a few times but if Foucard can capture her attentions then so can you... Give it time, Diego. Things will work themselves out and as for Foucard...Leave that up to Zorro.'

ZZZ

Zorro silently climbed through the window of the magician's room. Thankfully, Victoria and Henri were taking another one of their moonlit walks…Everything looked to be in place except… a nail stuck into the top left-hand corner of the door. The outlaw grasped the piece of cord hanging from a clothing rack. As he opened Foucard's trunk, he found a plaster head, wig and a pulley inside. _This is how he appeared to be in two places at the same time…_ He looked into the trunk again, pulling out a bellows. Standing back up, he played with the bellows before tossing them back into the trunk. _The man certainly is clever,_ he thought to himself, _but not clever enough._

ZZZ

Victoria sighed as she looked at the peaceful, moonlit sky. It was a wonderful evening. Henri was thoughtful and attentive, a charming and witty companion… _Diego is wrong about him…I know it...He's just jealous of Henri...He's letting his feelings for me cloud his judgement about Henri..._

"Victoria, when my wife died, I lost hope of ever finding another woman to share my life with. When I met you, I felt an attraction to you," the magician confessed, "I want you to come with me and everything you ever wanted will be yours. Travel…fun…adventure."

"I am flattered Henri but we barely know each other. Aren't you moving a little too fast? Everything I want is here. This tavern, the people who depend on me. Los Angeles is my home."

"Victoria, I love you. I could offer you the world on a silver platter…if you would come with me."

"You are a very charming man Henri but I'm afraid my heart belongs to another."

"Is it de la Vega? Is he the reason that you cannot leave. Are you in love with him?"

"I love Diego but as…as a brother, Henri," she hesitated. The remembrance of the tall caballero's kiss was still fresh.."He is my closest friend."

"The man looks as though he wants more from you than friendship, Victoria."

"I care for Diego but my heart belongs to Zorro. He is the man that I love."

"Zorro is an outlaw…with a bounty on his head. What kind of life can he offer you, Victoria? I could marry you right now…give you the life that you deserve."

"I am flattered, Henri but I cannot leave Los Angeles. Please understand."

"You are wasting your life here…you were meant for more than this life," he started.

"The answer is still no, Henri. If you are the man that you say you are, then you will abide by my wishes," the taverness said.

The couple walked back to the tavern in silence. Victoria's thoughts on the man walking beside her. She hardly knew anything about him and he was asking her to go away with him… _Diego was right,_ she thought, _and I was wrong. I let my heart rule my head…I got carried away by the romance of it all…the promise of adventure but without love…_ Henri attractive but she did not love him… _Why didn't I listen to Diego or Pilar?_ "Good night, Henri," she said as they reached the top of the stairs…

"Goodnight, Senorita," he said as he watched her go down the hallway. _I will not give you up so easily._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Foucard walked down the steps determined to talk to Victoria. He had decided that he would leave this god-forsaken pueblo...That masked nuisance Zorro was probably hard at his heels and it was time to beat a hasty retreat. It was time to move on but not without the woman who had captured his heart. "May I speak with you for a moment, Senorita," he requested as he motioned for her to sit across from him, "I wanted to talk to you about last night…my proposal."

"I think that we said all we had to say to each other…I was flattered by your proposal but I cannot accept," she said gently.

"I love you, Victoria…When I love someone, I expect that love to be returned. I will not leave without you."

"I'm sorry. You have no choice."

"Then I'm afraid, neither do you," the rejected suitor said as he raised his sword and reached under the table to jab it at Victoria's stomach, "Love is a game in which I never surrender the prize."

At that moment, Don Alejandro walked into the tavern and up to Victoria and Foucard's table. "Señor Foucard, I heard you were leaving and I'd thought I'd drop around and say goodbye."

"Ah, thank you. Have you heard the wonderful news, Señor de la Vega? Señorita Escalante is leaving with me."

"Is this true," the don asked. _Something is not right here…She cannot be leaving not after what happened between her and my son..._

"Congratulate us, Don Alejandro. She has turned me into a new man."

"Now that would be magical." Everyone gasped as Zorro jumped off the balcony, grabbed onto the chandelier and swung across the tavern to land in front of Foucard. "Excuse my dropping in."

"I have no quarrel with you, outlaw."

"I do not believe the señorita wishes to leave with you."

"I don't believe it's any of your business, Zorro."

"A beautiful woman is never business. Only pleasure," Zorro said as he kicked the table up on its end to reveal Foucard's sword aimed at Victoria's stomach. Foucard jumped to his feet and pointed his sword at the masked man. "The other night, I prevented a robbery on the highway. The bandit escaped but I slashed his coat. Why not show us your coat, Monsieur?"

Foucard lunged at Zorro, who parried the thrust. The two men dueled as customers scrambled to stay out of the way. Foucard spun around, held up a knife which he threw at Zorro. Zorro shielded himself with a wooden tray which deflected the knife...

"Always full of new tricks, I see." Zorro tossed the tray away and it landed on Mendoza's foot just as he walked into the tavern.

"Oh, oy mandititas zar! All I wanted was a quiet meal."

Zorro and Foucard continued to duel. Foucard spun around dramatically, aiming for Zorro's head. Zorro deflected the blow, then slashed at Foucard's head. Foucard ducked his head to avoid Zorro's saber. The Frenchman slashed at Zorro's legs but Zorro moved and Foucard chopped off a table leg instead which flew over and hit Mendoza on his uninjured foot.

"Oy, mandititas!"

"Swordplay is more than just survival. It is an art," the masked man stated.

"Your skills do not impress me."

"And yours are merely cheap illusions." Zorro parried the next blow, then pulled Foucard's sword from his grasp, tucking it under his arm. The outlaw tossed the sword back to Foucard, driving him backward in front of Mendoza who stared at them. "A rope tied to a wig mannequin, a fire bellows that coughs, all so we would think you were in bed but justice is more certain than either the hand or the eye. Trickster by day, highway robber by night. A most creative dual identity."

The masked man threw out his sword arm and Foucard knocked the saber from his hand. The Frenchman aimed his sword at Zorro's chest. "Enjoy your last moment of life."

"Oh, I assure you, it shall be magical," Zorro replied as he dropped a black piece of cloth onto the floor. The cloth sent up a column of sparks and smoke obscuring Zorro from view. Victoria looked up as she walked toward the balcony.

"Zorro?"

Foucard tried to see through the smoke and finally just jabbed into it. He disappeared behind it as well as people gasp again. Mendoza went over to the bottom of the stairs, looking upward. The smoke began to clear and Zorro emerged, spinning a bound and gagged Foucard over toward the staircase. Foucard spun to a stop at the top of the stairs with his back to the stairs. Don Alejandro and Victoria laughed as do the other people inside the tavern.

"Since all loose ends appear to be tied up. Bon voyage, Monsieur Foucard." Zorro pressed his index finger onto Foucard's nose as the magician fell down the stairs, head first…

Don Alejandro and Victoria look up as Zorro waved at them before turning and going out a window. The masked man jumped off a rooftop and onto Toronado's back as they rode out of the pueblo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Victoria knelt down next to Foucard's trunk and opened it. She took out his coat, which had a 'Z' slashed into it and nodded. "Zorro was right…I feel like such a fool for believing his lies, Don Alejandro. I always thought I was such a good judge of character. How did I manage to let him fool me?"

"You mustn't blame yourself," he said as he patted her hand, "He managed to fool all of us except Diego."

"Your son has been a good friend to me, Don Alejandro. He tried to warn me but I would not listen."

"All of us make mistakes. You remember Francisca…"

"The woman who pretended to be Señora de la Peña?" Victoria remembered the brazen young woman and Senor Ramirez. Their scheme to kill Diego and gain Alejandro's fortune were thwarted by the efforts of Zorro…

"She was not the woman I thought she was. I even went so far as to make an appointment with my lawyer. Francisca suggested a contract and I agreed to it. I wanted to believe that she loved me but she only wanted to marry me for my money but I got over it soon enough. So will you, Victoria. I understand more than you think, my dear."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro for being so understanding," she said as she hugged him tightly, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Sometimes, the heart overrules the head, my dear. It happens to all of us. Remember what I said, Victoria. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, Victoria. Remember that. That magician was not the man for you…There is a man out there somewhere who will love and cherish you…Never forget that," he said as he kissed her cheek gently.

As if on que, his tall son walked into the room. "What an exciting afternoon! I just overheard Mendoza talking about Foucard's capture. Zorro appeared to save the day, as usual…The magician is headed to prison courtesy of the alcalde…Are you alright, Victoria?"

"I am fine, Diego…Diego, I want to apologize for what I said to you. You were right about him. He didn't love me…he only wanted to use me…Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Victoria. Anyone can be fooled by an illusion," he placed a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe I let myself be taken in by him in the beginning. It was just that he was…he was…um."

"Charming? Handsome," the caballero replied jealously,"They're the worst kind."

 _Exactly, son,_ Don Alejandro thought as he chuckled to himself. _You would know all about that…_

"Well, I have something to cheer you up, Victoria. What if I told you I could pull a rabbit out of my hat," the tall man said as he held up a black hat.

"I wouldn't believe you," she said skeptically, "But go ahead…I am watching."

 _There is always a skeptic in the crowd,_ he thought. _I will surprise you, Senorita Skeptical. Prepare to be amazed…_ Diego held up the hat so they can see inside it. He held it upside down and circled his hand over it several times before reaching with his hand. He felt around inside the hat, obviously not finding a rabbit. He chuckled as he put the hat down. "Well, it worked at home. I swear."

"Yes. Well I think we should be going, son. What's this?" the don felt movement inside his jacket…Victoria watched as he pulled a white rabbit from inside his jacket.

"Oh! Cute!" The woman smiled at Diego as she took the rabbit from Don Alejandro.

"How did I do that," Diego smiled innocently.

Don Alejandro gave his son a funny look before chuckling and looking over at Victoria who fussed over the rabbit. It was good to see her warm smile...

Diego smiled at his father and Victoria. _This is only the beginning,_ _mi preciosa._

ZZZ

The senorita locked the doors of the tavern. Diego's sweet gesture had made her smile. The tall man could be so thoughtful and caring. _He is truly a good friend,_ she thought as she walked up the stairs toward her room. Victoria turned toward her bed surprised to see a black handkerchief lying on her bed. _What's this,_ she thought as she picked it up. She gasped as she saw a beautiful emerald ring with a card attached, "To the most beautiful woman in Los Angeles...Don't ever lose your own special magic...From Someone who loves and cherishes you..."

Zorro smiled as Victoria picked up the ring. "I am glad that you like the ring, _mi preciosa_. This was my mother's. This is a symbol of our future."

"Our future?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Marry you? Now who's proposing, the man or the legend?"

"A man who probably doesn't deserve you but who will care for you...cherish you. Marry me, Victoria."

"And why should I marry you, Senor Zorro?"

"I love you. You have always been important to me, Victoria. You deserve a man who will care for you...who will cherish you," Zorro hesitated as he touched her cheek. _Please accept me, Querida_...

 _Those words sound familiar...It couldn't be, Could it,_ the taverness thought as she looked into his familiar blue eyes, "Yes, Diego...Absolutely and definitely yes."

ZZZ

The children yawned as their father finished telling them the story. They were fascinated by the fireball, the sleeping princess and the prince whose kiss broke the spell. "Another story, Papa...please," his oldest son asked. Diego smiled at his son's antics..."It is getting late, Alejandro. You and Sebastian need to get some rest," he stated firmly as he tucked them into their beds. "Good night. Sleep well."

The tall caballero smiled as he looked at his beautiful wife who stood nearby holding their daughter in her arms. The boys were inquisitive and full of energy. Their loving grandfather doted on them happy to finally have his longed for grandchildren...Elena was the image of her mother and had worked her own special magic on the hearts of everyone in the hacienda. The de la Vega home was filled with love and laughter...It had been a wonderful six years and Diego looked forward to many more...

ZZZ

Victoria de la Vega glanced at the beautiful emerald ring that graced her hand...From Someone who loves and cherishes you, she smiled as she remembered the night that her husband had secretly left the ring on her bed. The Dona smiled as her husband entered the room. "The children are happily settled in their beds, Dona de la Vega. They went to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow."

"I love our children but I also like spending time with my gorgeous husband," she said as she kissed him passionately.

"Senora de la Vega, what would your husband say," he teased.

"I think that he would approve, Senor de la Vega."

"I agree," he said as he kissed her again with increasing passion, "I love you Victoria...so much..I have a surprise for you, my love….Just wait one second…I want you to close your eyes…no peeking…"

"Diego…what is going on," she asked good-naturedly.

"Now, you can open your eyes, _Querida._ "

She smiled as he produced a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "They're beautiful. What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to let the most beautiful woman in Los Angeles know that I love her...These have been the best six years of my life...thank you for the magic…that only love can bring, Te amo, Victoria."

"Te amo, Diego," she said as their lips met for a kiss…


End file.
